Slowpoke
Slowpoke (Japanese: ヤドン Yadon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Slowpoke is a mostly pink Pokémon that doesn't look much like a water type Pokémon at all. It stands on four legs, and has a long tail that is used like a fishing pole. It's mouth is a pale brown color. Special abilities Slowpoke can have the abilities Oblivious or Own Tempo. Oblivious prevents Slowpoke from being infatuated. Own Tempo prevents Slowpoke from being confused. Although slow, Slowpoke is skilled at fishing with its tail, and it does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. It is also implied that their tails can grow back if it is cut off or removed (either during battle, fishing, and/or occasionally by human's). According to Pokémon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Crystal, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, SlowpokeTails are worth a lot of money (hence Team Rocket's takeover of the Slowpoke Well) and are considered a delicacy. Evolution Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro at level 37. Slowpoke evolves into Slowking when traded while it holds King's Rock. In the anime, Slowpoke's evolution is quite different. To become Slowbro a Shellder must latch onto Slowpokes tail. To become Slowking a Slowpoke must put on a King's Rock and have a Shellder clamp onto it. Game info Game locations |type= |redblue=Seafoam Islands, Route 10, Celadon City, Safari Zone (Super Rod) |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Route 12, 13 (Surf), Celadon City |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Slowpoke Well |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Slowpoke Well |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 4, 10-14, 19-21, 24, 25, Fuchsia City, Vermilion City, Viridian City, Safari Zone, Sevii Islands (LeafGreen only) |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 205 via Poké Radar (Pearl only) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 205 via Poké Radar |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Slowpoke Well, Tohjo Falls, (Surf) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Abundant Shrine |bwrarity=Common |xy=Route 12, Azure Bay |xyrarity=Common }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Incredibly slow and dopey. It takes 5 seconds for it to feel pain when under attack. |yellow=Incredibly slow and sluggish. It is quite content to loll about without worrying about the time. |gold=Before food becomes scarce in wintertime, its habit is to hoard food in many hidden locations. |silver=A sweet sap leaks from its tail tip. Although not nutritious, the tail is pleasant to chew right. |crystal=It is always so absent-minded that in won't react, even if it's flavorful tail is bitten. |ruby=Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. |sapphire=Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. |emerald=It catches prey by dipping its tail in water at the side of a river. But it often forgets what it is doing and spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. |firered=It is always vacantly lost in thought, but no one knows what it is thinking about. It is good at fishing with its tail. |leafgreen=Incredibly slow and dopey. It takes 5 seconds for it to feel pain when under attack. |diamond=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |pearl=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |platinum=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |heartgold=It lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it wont even notice for a whole day |soulsilver=A sweet sap leaks from its tail tip. Although not nutritious, the tail is pleasant to chew right. |black=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |white=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |black 2=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |white 2=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |x=It is always vacantly lost in thought, but no one knows what it is thinking about. It is good at fishing with its tail. |y=It lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it won't even notice for a whole day.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |border= |xyspr = Slowpoke XY.gif |orasspr = Slowpoke XY.gif}} Trivia Gallery 079Slowpoke_OS_anime.png 079Slowpoke_OS_anime_2.png 079Slowpoke_AG_anime.png 079Slowpoke_Dream.png 079Slowpoke_Pokemon_Stadium.png 079Slowpoke_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon with branched evolutions Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon